


conditioning

by dazedlight (opinionoutpost)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, idk that's basically all this is, literally the vaguest smut you will ever read though, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opinionoutpost/pseuds/dazedlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Ashton decides to go down on Calum he ties his hair out of his face. It happens often enough that Calum gets a little... excited whenever Ashton's hair is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly not sure what this is i'm just procrastinating as usual whaevER
> 
> unbeta-ed also as usual and written in like 2ish hours??? so please excuse mistakes it is late and i am delusional
> 
> kind of sort of based off [this](http://kims-possible.tumblr.com/post/109953115169/ludakristen-pauses-mid-bj-to-put-hair-in-bun-ok) genius text post.

“Holy shit.”

“Too loud.”

“Who cares, Jesus _Christ._ ”

Ashton pulls back to glare crossly at Calum, pushing a couple stray strands of hair out of his eyes. “I care, asshole. The whole world doesn't need to know I'm giving you head.”

Calum drops his head back with a sigh, covering his eyes with his arm. “But you're so good at it. The whole world _should_ hear.”

Ashton rolls his eyes but looks pleased at the compliment. “The guys will put us on a sex ban again if they hear you,” he reminds him as he presses his palm flat against him. “And we wouldn't want that, would we?”

Calum lets out a groan, shaking his head frantically and canting his hips up. “I'll shut up, I promise, just _do_ something.”

Ashton obliges with a grin, lowering his head once more. He makes quick work with his tongue, and Calum is falling apart, stuffing a fist into his mouth to muffle the near constant stream of sounds tumbling out of it. He feels a familiar tightening in his stomach and can't help it; he releases his bite on his fist and moans, loud. He's so close he figures the slip up won't matter, but then Ashton's pulling off again, and he's letting out another groan at the loss.

“Dude, seriously?” he whines, tilting his head down to look pleadingly at him.

Ashton laughs, which, you know, rude, as he sits back on his haunches, gathering his hair at the back of his head. “Relax. My hair was getting in the way.” He fastens a hair tie around the bun quickly before getting back to business, finishing up with a flourish that has Calum unravelling faster than he'd like to admit.

Ashton pulls off for the third time, this time to smirk satisfyingly up at him, wiping the corner of his mouth. “Good?” he asks, and he looks so smug, the bastard.

“Shut up,” Calum says before tucking himself back into his pants and pulling Ashton up onto the couch to cuddle.

“We should really stop having sex on the bus,” Ashton muses after a moment.

“Why?”

“Because – ”

Luke wanders into the back lounge, searching for something and barely acknowledging them until he abruptly stops, frozen in place as he inhales deeply. His eyes drift to the two boys snuggled together. Ashton feigns innocence but he can see Calum's shirt sticking out of his open fly and has to suppress a giggle.

“Guys, please,” Luke pleads when he finally places the smell, eyes wide and imploring. “I'm begging you, please no more sex on the bus. _Please_.”

Ashton dissolves into laughter while Calum blushes before piping up, “Hey, you can't blame me for getting some.”

“Oh, God, fuck you both.” He brushes them off with a wave of his hand as he turns to leave, snagging a pair of headphones on his way out.

“We wouldn't be opposed to a threesome, Lucas!” Calum calls after him, cackling when he gets a middle finger as a response.

*

“If you take your mouth off me one more time, I'm going to slap you in the face with my dick,” Calum threatens. They're tucked away in a fucking broom closet while Ashton goes down on him. He'd been pestering him all day, so horny he wanted to climb out of his skin, but it'd been a press day so they'd been busy, and Ashton just kept pushing him off and off and off until he'd hauled him into this tiny space and almost ripped his jeans off while he got a hand – and later his mouth – on him.

“Calm down, it's my hair,” Ashton tells him with an eye roll as he ties it back, ignoring Calum's grumbles. If he's honest, he prefers Ashton with a little shorter hair, as far as looks go. But there is something satisfying about threading his fingers through it when they're making out or, like now, when he's kneeling in front of him, pinning his hips down with a strong arm and just going to town. He's an enthusiastic blow-job-giver, Ashton, and not a day passes that Calum isn't eternally grateful for that fact.

He finishes quickly after that, slumping against the door and sliding down next to Ashton. He leans his head on his shoulder, boneless after having been riled up all day. Ashton rests his head on top of his, reaching over and kneading his thigh as they sit there, just listening to each other breathe.

“Do you – do you need me to help you out?” Calum asks a little dazedly, reaching to pop open the top button of Ashton's jeans.

He catches his hand before he can do anything and intertwines their fingers, pressing a kiss where their thumbs cross. “Nah, I'm fine. Let's just... rest for a bit.”

And they do, until a very flustered intern finds them to let them know their ride is here.

*

“Ash,” Calum tries to purr, drawing out the name in what he hopes is an appealing manner.

“Hm?” Ashton mumbles, as he half-pays-attention to Calum with one headphone in, eyes glued to his laptop. Calum crawls across the bed to him, draping himself across his back. He presses a kiss on his shoulder, trailing his lips along his neck, then his jaw. He continues to drag his mouth in this pattern, starting at the edge of his shoulder and pressing open-mouthed kisses up until the smooth curve where his neck joins his shoulder. He starts sucking, thinks about leaving a mark there.

“Can I help you?” Ashton asks, amused.

He makes a needy sound in the back of his throat, pressing his hips into Ashton's side. Ashton feels him pushing against his jeans and laughs, pulling away to look him in the eye.

“Are you ever not horny?”

“Shut up,” he gripes, squishing himself closer and grinding, trying to get some sort of friction going. “I'm a teenage boy. I have needs.”

Ashton laughs again, twisting to loop an arm around Calum's waist and flips them easily so that he's got him caged in. His arms bracket his head, and he smirks down at him, pressing a kiss where his jaw meets his neck.

“Do you need some assistance with those needs?” he murmurs in his ear, and it shouldn't be hot; like, there's nothing discernibly hot about what he just said but the low thrum of Ashton's voice sends a thrill straight to his dick, and he pushes up without even thinking, showing him exactly what kind of assistance he needs.

“Always so eager,” Ashton chuckles as he starts to snake his way down his body, leaving hot kisses through his shirt. 

When he gets to his pants, he undoes them quickly, pushing them down to his knees. He rucks up the hem of his shirt and sucks a mark onto his hip, pulling back to marvel at his work.

“Ash, come on,” Calum whines, wiggling his hips.

“Be patient,” Ashton chides as he sits back and ties his hair up. He slides down a little further, his breath blowing tantalizing puffs of warm air onto the head of his dick, and he whimpers, goddamn _whimpers_ with anticipation.

“You ready?” Ashton breathes, and Calum would punch him if he wasn't so desperate with want.

“Oh, my God, _yes_ , you fucking asshole just suck my dick alread–”

And then Ashton's mouth is on him, swallowing him down with practised ease. It knocks the wind out of him as he grapples for purchase on the slippery hotel sheets, toes curling at the heat and the need and the _want_.

“Fuck,” he groans out and feels Ashton smile around him. He lets out a hum and the vibrations alone make his head spin, one hand flying to tug at his own hair while Ashton works some sort of magic. He watches his head bob methodically, the little bun keeping his hair back bowing along. He's starting to like that little bun, especially if it means he's going to get lucky every time it comes out.

Ashton swirls his tongue around him, paying extra attention to the places he knows drive Calum crazy. He feels that tightness in his abdomen and reaches a hand down to swipe his thumb along Ashton's cheek, letting him know he's close. He picks up the pace, and Calum's coming apart within minutes while Ashton swallows almost greedily. He pulls off with an obscene _pop_ , crawling his way back up to Calum's face and kissing him. He doesn't really mind that he can taste himself on Ashton's lips, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. They lay there, just kissing, for awhile while Calum gets his strength back. When he's feeling more up to it, he lets a hand sneak down to palm Ashton through his sweatpants.

“Are you ready?” he murmurs in Ashton's ear, taunting him, and he knows it, nodding eagerly as Calum rolls on top of him, slinking down his body to return the favour.

*

It's another press day, filled with too many interviews asking the same questions they've heard enough times that Calum has lost count. They're on probably their sixth interview of the day, and he's kind of spacing out, only half-listening as a cute but nervous young girl stutters through her questions. Ashton is enthusiastic in his answers as always, taking over when Luke falters, not quite the frontman management is trying to coach him to be. Michael pokes fun, avoiding most questions with stupid anecdotes and bad jokes that seem to make the girl relax. The rest of the interview wraps up without a hitch, and the girl thanks them profusely for their time before asking for hugs and pictures. They oblige, and she leaves blushing, packing up her equipment as quickly as she can.

“You guys have about twenty minutes before the next one,” the woman in charge for the day informs them before vanishing into some side room, phone pressed to her ear.

They all relax, media faces put aside for a moment. Calum watches Ashton run a hand through his hair, looking more exhausted than he initially thought. They're all still a little jet-lagged, even after two weeks of being in America; plus, media days are always tiring. 

Michael stands and stretches, muttering something about food as he wanders off, promising to be back in time. Calum takes advantage of his vacancy, shuffling in closer to Ashton and pulling his legs into his lap, massaging his thigh.

“You feeling alright?” he asks quietly, and Ashton nods with a yawn.

“Just sleepy, nothing big.” He smiles gently at him, and it makes Calum's stomach flip because he is just so sickeningly _fond_ in a way that should be embarrassing. Ashton leans back against Luke, who's fiddling with his phone and not paying attention. He reaches up, pulling the elastic around his wrist off, and starts gathering his hair into a ponytail and – oh. Oh, shit.

Ashton's eyes instantly fly to him as he feels Calum's dick twitch against his thigh.

“ _Now?_ ” he says, incredulous. “Seriously?”

“I'm not trying!” Calum protests as he stares at his crotch because honestly what the _fuck?_

“Right, sure,” Ashton laughs.

“I'm not!”

Ashton just laughs some more as Luke side-eyes them, grumbling something about hating the band.

By the time the next interview begins, he's managed to calm his boner down, but Ashton keeps watching him out of the corner of his eye, something mischievous glinting in his eyes.

*

Calum doesn't figure it out until way after Ashton. The only reason he even notices is because Ashton gets this shit-eating grin on his face every time he's about to put his hair up. He always watches Calum, gauging his reaction as he cards his fingers through his hair, gather it up into that tiny bun that sits so perfectly on the back of his head. And, without fail, Calum will feel his dick harden in his pants and a blush colour his cheeks as Ashton fights to contain a cackle because the fucker _always_ pulls his little trick when they're in public. _Always_.

When he finally does figure it out, it's too late. They're about to start meet and greets, just hanging out in the back room when Ashton gets The Look. He locks eyes with Calum as he slowly begins to gather his hair, twisting it up effortlessly into a tight little bun. He watches Calum's eyes widen as he stiffens, pulling conspicuously at the hem of his shirt in an effort to conceal his hard-on.

“You asshole,” he hisses while Ashton smiles innocently, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands tucked behind his back.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he replies simply, his smile growing wider and wider.

“You – you fucking _conditioned_ me to get a boner every time you put your hair in that stupid bun!” he splutters, bending awkwardly because he's _still hard seriously fuck his life_.

“What?” Luke interjects, looking mildly horrified while Michael looks on, entirely too amused.

“Every time Ashton gives me a blow job he puts his hair back so now my body thinks every time he does it, I'm going to get lucky!”

Luke pales as he avoids eye contact, turning to face a wall. “Pretend I didn't ask anything.”

“No, no! Help me out, man,” Calum almost pleads as he waddles over to Luke, who leaps about a foot in the air.

“Ask your boyfriend to get you off,” he yelps, tripping over his feet as he tries to put some distance between himself and Calum. “I know we joke about it a lot, but I actually don't want to have sex with any of you. Ever.”

“Not even me?” Michael mock-pouts before blowing a kiss in Luke's direction. “I'm so hurt.”

“Oh, my God,” Luke sighs at the ceiling. “I just want one normal day with this band, just one.”

“I need to do something about this,” Calum reminds, crouching uncomfortably with his hand over his crotch as his eyes flit frantically to the door. “Like _now_.”

There's a moment of quiet as Calum glances anxiously between his bandmates, all of them avoiding his gaze while Ashton muffles his giggles.

“We're not going to get you off, mate,” Michael finally says, his shoulders shaking as he tries to contain his laughter.

“Obviously not,” he cries, his voice a little shrill, and that sets them off, Michael doubling over while Ashton finally unleashes the laugh he was doing a shit job of concealing.

“I hate this band,” Luke declares and leaves the room, Michael following him shortly after getting out the majority of his chuckles.

Once the door clicks shut behind them, Calum's crossing the room and walloping Ashton on the shoulder.

“You dick!” he yells, continuing to wail on him while Ashton just keeps laughing.

“Are you going to take care of this?” he demands, not really serious, mostly just wanting to yell some more at him.

Ashton catches his wrist abruptly, his eyes darkening. “Do you want me to?”

“I – what?” he asks, stunned at the sudden change in the atmosphere. Ashton steps closer, letting their arms fall to the side but not letting go of his wrist as he trails his fingers up his inner thigh. Calum's breaths are getting faster as he traces the outline of his dick through his jeans, and, boy, does he want – he wants more than he thought possible and he's opening his mouth to say yes, God, yes when there's a sharp rap on the door and they're springing apart as a young guy with a headset pokes his head through the door.

“First fans are coming in five,” he tells them curtly before shutting the door and disappearing.

“Guess we'll have to save this for later,” Ashton says with a shrug as he gives Calum's crotch a little pat that makes him groan.

*

The meet and greets are awkward. Calum changes into a longer shirt and angles his hips away from everyone when he hugs them, but he's still painfully hard the whole time and throughout most of the show. Every time he catches Ashton's eye, he glares, but Ashton just grins cheekily and makes some sort of suggestive gesture that makes Calum want to punch him and fuck him at the same time.

*

As soon as they're back to the hotel room, Calum's pushing Ashton up against the door and peppering him with kisses, grinding down on him to get some relief. Ashton's reciprocating between laughs, trying to guide their bodies towards the beds.

“Come on, let's get comfortable,” he says between kisses but Calum just mumbles a 'no' into his neck where he's leaving an impressive bruise.

“Calum,” Ashton chides. “Come on.”

“I've been waiting all night,” Calum growls, shoving his hands up Ashton's shirt and feeling the ridges of the muscles there. “And you have been nothing but a little tease the entire time.”

“Sorry,” Ashton giggles, not sounding even remotely repentant, the bastard.

“No, you're not,” Calum says flatly. “And now it's payback time.”

He drops to his knees and makes quick work of Ashton's fly, yanking his jeans down with fervour and pulling him out with equal excitement. He doesn't get to do this often – he's selfish like that, or maybe Ashton's too giving – so when he does get his mouth on Ashton, he tries to make it count. He's better with his hands – or his dick, to be honest – but there's vengeance fuelling this blow job, and he's going to make Ashton pay if it's the last thing he does. 

He licks a thick stripe along the underside of his shaft that makes Ashton's head fall back, hitting the door with a satisfying _thunk_. He spits in his hand, not wanting to go on the hunt for lube and pumps him slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head while he watches Ashton's mouth drop open, letting out little, almost silent 'oh's'.

“What do you want?” he asks, still watching his reactions carefully.

“Mmm,” he hums, his eyes shut.

“Use your words.”

“You, come on, _you_.”

“Be specific.”

“Your mouth, your dick, God, even just a faster pace, I don't fucking care.” His breath hitches as Calum applies a little more pressure, enjoying drawing the process out, watching Ashton squirm.

“You sure?”

Ashton eyes pop open to glare at him. “Fucking _yes_ ,” he hisses, and Calum concedes, finally wrapping his lips around the head and doing his best, swirling his tongue and bobbing his head while Ashton falls apart above him, moaning and cussing, curling a hand into Calum's thick hair and tugging in a way that he loves but never talks about.

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” Ashton rambles, tightening his grip in Calum's hair. “I –” but he doesn't get to finish before he's spilling down his throat, his body softening like putty in his hands as he collapses once Calum's pulled off, looking smug as shit, his own needs forgotten.

“I'm going to piss you off more often if it means I get to experience that again,” Ashton huffs out, a little breathless much to Calum's satisfaction.

“Fuck off,” Calum says but he's smiling as he pulls Ashton into his lap, nuzzling into his neck. “You need to cut it with the surprise boners, though,” he tells him seriously.

“Okay,” Ashton agrees, letting his head rest in the crook of Calum's shoulder.

“Unless you're in the mood for public sex, in which case, use your super power all you want.”

Ashton laughs, tilting his head to press a kiss to the hinge of his jaw. “I'm never in the mood for public sex.”

“No?”

“I don't like to share,” he says simply and places another quick kiss to his jaw before twisting around and standing, pulling up his pants in the process. “Except for maybe right now.”

Calum's head snaps up, and he grins as he watches Ashton pull the hair tie from his wrist, gathering his hair at the back of his head.

“Oh?” he says as he stands as well.

He nods. “Some exceptions could be made.”

“For special occasions,” Calum adds.

“Right.” He nods again. “Like mind-blowing orgasms.”

And Calum's grinning again as Ashton grabs his hand and pulls open the door, dragging him down the hallway to potentially give some hotel staff member the show of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> i want to go bury my head in the sand this was my first time writing anything vaguely smutty and i'm so pressed ok my face is a tomato and nothing even happens???
> 
> if you want to chat or something you can find me on [tumblr!](http://peachflush.tumblr.com/)


End file.
